First Valentine
by BoukenSpirit
Summary: SPD Fluffy. Usually I hate Syd/Sky... but I thought they made a good pair for this.


He annoyed her to death. Everything he did somehow irked her to the core. But despite all of that, she appreciated his sandy blonde hair and clear blue eyes that seemed to hide something every time she glanced at him. And this moment was no different. He was eternally reading that infernal book, the one that spelled out everything they were supposed to do all day, and how they were supposed to do it.

Suddenly she had the urge to rip the book out of his hands and throw it as far as possible. At that moment he looked up and almost saw her looking at him, but she refocused her attention on the magazine she was reading with a flick of her eyes. Unfortunately the page was bright pink, red, and white for the holiday that was coming up the next day. Valentine's Day.

Her least favorite holiday of the year, a fact that would probably surprise most people because of who she was. The blonde pink ranger _hated_ had never gotten a single real valentine from someone she really liked ever in her life and it drove her crazy. Even high school boyfriends had given her the worst gifts, mostly days late, and not one ever meaning anything to her outside of 'oh that's nice'. The magazine article's theme was 'How to Get Your Man Interested' and the blonde had been reading it for a while finding it full of crap and nowhere near telling her how to get a certain blue ranger interested in her.

The worst part about falling for Sky was that he had no outside emotion whatsoever. Everytime she saw him, she felt nervous and sick to her stomach, but had learned to control those feelings when he was around. She wanted so bad to know he liked her back, that it drove her crazy some nights.

"Syd!" The pink ranger jolted out of her thoughts and her eyes focused on the brunette staring at her incredulously. "Have you heard a word I've said in the past ten minutes?"

"Sorry Z, what was it?" Syd mumbled back, throwing on a smile for her roommate. Z shook her head.

"Never mind that, what's gotten you all quiet?" She asked, leaning back in the couch.

"Nothing, I'm just tired. I guess I'll go to bed now." She murmured, standing up and leaving the recreation room, taking the magazine with her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get up Princess."

Syd groaned as Z pushed her off of her bed to the floor. Untangling herself she went into the bathroom and prepared herself for the day make-up and shower wise finally getting back into her room and putting on her normal uniform for another day at the SPD grindstone. Sighing deeply she found Z dressed and ready to go as well.

"Let's get some food." Syd said softly and the two went to the SPD cafeteria and sat down with the guys. Sky, Jack, and Bridge were eating and having their normal conversation revolving around how bad all the food Sky ate was. The girls joined in full force, thoroughly enjoying the day despite it being her least favorite day of the year.

"Cadet Drew?" A younger cadet said from behind the group. Syd turned and gasped at the large bouquet of roses the low level cadet was carrying. "These are for you." He handed them to her with a pink card and left the room. Syd ripped open the envelope that had her name on it in neat penmanship.

"_Roses are red,"_ she read aloud. "_And violet's are blue, it was a surprise to me, hope you love me too._ That's cute" she said smiling.

"Let me see." Z grabbed the note and read it to herself. "That handwriting is way too nice to be male."

"What are you saying?" Syd said indignantly, grabbing the note back and also looking at the handwriting. "Bridge!" She said suddenly. "Read the aura on it! See if you can find out who it's from!" she said excitedly, thrusting the note at the green ranger. Bridge obediently pulled of one of his black gloves, only keeping quiet because he had a large bite of toast in his mouth. He waved his hand over it and swallowed.

"I can't really tell, but it's a really nice looking blue, well more of a cerulean, or perhaps an ocean blue... well maybe bluer than that..."

"Bridge!" Jack said loudly, "Just out with it."

"It's dark dark blue which means love. Whoever this is, is totally in love with you." Bridge grinned and handed back the note. Syd took it, grinning widely, unable to keep the smile off her face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later Syd and Sky were on patrol duty around the city and all Syd could think about was the Valentine she'd received that morning, not even thinking about the tall brooding man who'd filled her thoughts earlier in the week and her whole waking moments of knowing him.

"Um, Syd?" Sky said, suddenly stopping. Syd looked at him, curiously.

"What?" she asked. He pointed at the ground with a laughing grin.

"I think that's for you."

Syd looked in front of them and gasped. At their feet was a small heart shaped box of candy with a white envelope laying innocently on top. She scooped down and picked it up, opening to see several pieces of the same type of candy.

"My favorite!" She squealed before opening the card. "_Roses are red, this poem sucks, me me at 4, by the pond with the ducks._" She read to Sky.

"Are you going to go?" He asked after a few moments of silence between the two. Syd stood straight, holding her latest gift and sighed.

"I don't know..." She trailed off, "I want to know who it is... but I kinda like someone else." She said softly, keeping her eyes away from the blue ranger, who's eyes were watching her.

"Then you should still go." He replied, starting to walk back to SPD, where they'd been heading in the first place.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't know Z..." Syd trailed off. Z rolled her eyes at the pink clad ranger in front of her. Syd had been changing over and over for the past half-hour, and was now wearing a pair of blue jeans and a pink shirt that fit loosely over a lacy white camisole. She was now sitting at her mirror, applying make-up and pulling back her curls.

"Come on Syd, you were so excited this morning." Z rebuked from her own bed. "It was like you've never gotten one before." Syd stopped and bowed her head slightly.

"That's because I haven't." She said softly, turning to face the yellow ranger who'd looked up with an incredulous look on her face. "Not a real one anyway." She explained. "They were all superficial or just plain stupid. These ones are truly nice, and it's a secret admirer." She blushed slightly. "I'm being silly."

"No." Z's voice was surprisingly soft, surprising Syd. "It's never silly to want things like that. I just assumed you got them all the time." She admitted. "Good luck out there." She smiled.

"Here I go." Syd said nervously, leaving their room and SPD on her bright red heels.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syd arrived in Newtech City Park and went over to the duck pond. She loved going there to just watch the soft white animals swim around in circles, coming close to get bread crumbs when she thought ahead enough to bring some. But today something was different, a red and white blanket was spread on the green grass, complete with a wicker basket and candles. Syd walked over to it and looked around, the place was completely deserted. Or so she thought.

"Hey." A deep masculine voice said from behind her. Syd whirled around, instantly recognizing who it was.

"Sky." She whispered. The blue ranger shifted on his feet, looking oddly uncomfortable. He was also dressed differently than normal. Even when they had days off and wore civilian clothing, Sky looked like he'd been dressed by his mother, but today he wore loose blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a blue long sleeved shirt over it that had it's sleeves rolled up to his elbows, showing his nicely muscled arms.

"I know they weren't the best gifts, but I tried to make it special." He said awkwardly. "But if you like someone else..." He trailed off. Syd suddenly knew what he meant.

"No!" she gripped his arm with her hand. "When I said that... well..." she struggled to find the words to tell him the truth. "I was talking about you." She said softly, finally willing herself to look into his blue eyes. Sky's face broke into a cute smile that Syd found completely irresistable. Slowly, he lowered his head to hers and their lips met in the middle both of them enjoying every minute of it. He wrapped his arms around her waist as her arms wrapped around his neck. He pulled away slightly, their faces still close and he whispered,

"Happy Valentine's Day, Syd."


End file.
